The Golden Impala
by lilyisfu
Summary: Permainan yang mereka buat dan mereka mainkan selama ini. Namun kali ini berbeda. Karena mangsa yang satu ini jauh lebih menarik dari mangsa-mangsa mereka sebelumnya, dan hal ini membangkitkan jiwa predator yang sempat tertidur dalam diri mereka. Karena mangsa yang satu ini bukan hanya mangsa. Ia... sang impala emas. #NaruSasu story


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Impala," ucap seorang guru mengawali pelajarannya, "Salah satu binatang yang paling sering menjadi mangsa para /spanemspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"predator/span/emspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;". Habitatnya berada di padang rumput yang terbuka sehingga membuatnya menjadi mangsa yang mudah untuk diincar-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Kabuto-san," ucap seseorang yang muncul dari pintu, memutus kegiatan mengajar Kabuto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Ah, Kakashi-san… ada apa?" tanya Kabuto menatap guru dengan masker hitam sebagai ciri khasnya itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Ada murid baru yang masuk kelas ini," ucap Kakashi singkat kemudian menggeser tubuhnya ke samping- memberi ruang kepada sang murid baru untuk lewat, "Baiklah aku serahkan padamu ya Kabuto-san," ucap guru berambut perak itu sebelum menutup pintu kembali./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Kelas yang tadinya terisi oleh para siswa yang terlihat tidur-tiduran di atas meja mereka, kini mulai duduk dengan tegak. Fokus mereka hanya tertuju pada satu-satunya sosok asing yang berdiri dengan wajah datar di depan kelas. Suasana yang tadinya sudah hening kini terasa lebih sunyi. Tatapan mereka terpaku dengan sorot kekaguman walau dalam diam melihat sosok menawan berwajah tampan, berkulit putih dengan sepasang mata sehitam jelaga dan rambut berwarna serupa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Suara hentakan dari sepatu hitam yang menapaki lantai adalah satu-satunya yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Tubuh tegap dengan kepala yang mendongak angkuh dengan sorot mata tajam seakan memberi peritah pada seluruh penghuni kelas untuk diam. Keheningan itu terus berlanjut selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya pemuda /spanemspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"raven /span/emspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"itu telah benar-benar berdiri di depan kelas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya memecah keheningan di ruangan itu. Dengan bungkukan kecil dan aba-aba dari guru berkacamata bulat, langkah tegas kakinya kembali melangkah menuju ke salah satu tempat duduk yang masih kosong./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Berpasang-pasang mata masih mengiringi setiap langkah Sasuke dan walau ia terlihat tak peduli, namun hal itu mengganggunya. Tepukan keras dari Kabuto berhasil mengalihkan perhatian seluruh siswa untuk kembali memperhatikan pelajaran. Namun beberapa siswa masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tertarik. Terutama salah satu siswa berambut pirang yang masih lekat menatapnya dari tempat duduknya di paling pojok belakang./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Impala," bisiknya dengan seringai lebar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Pair: NaruSasu/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Warning: BL, OOC, Typo(es), Perubahan sudut pandang yang membingungkan, dll :)/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"The Golden Impala by Lily/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Chap one/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"_Enjoy_/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Ne, Sasuke kau mau kuantarkan melihat-lihat seluruh sekolah?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Step /span/emspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"pertama, pendekatan diri./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Diam-diam beberapa siswa yang masih berada di dalam kelas mencibir ke arah pemuda dengan rambut /spanemspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"silver /span/emspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"sebahu yang memulai pendekatannya dengan primadona baru di /spanemspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Konoha High School/span/emspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;". Tidak seperti kelas pada umunya yang setiap meja di isi oleh dua siswa, setiap siswa di kelas XI-A mendapat meja sendiri-sendiri. Agar para siswa unggulan ini lebih fokus dan tidak sibuk mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya, atau setidaknya itulah kata Kakashi selaku guru pembimbing kelas tersebut./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Maka ketika Suigetsu- pemuda bergigi tajam berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut /spanemspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"raven /span/emspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"yang duduk di kursi paling depan, tentu hal itu langsung menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Tidak perlu," ucap Sasuke dingin bahkan tanpa menatap balik sepasang mata ungu yang kini menyipit mendengar jawaban kelewat ketus itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Suigetsu menggeram jengkel ketika tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu melewatinya begitu saja. Meninggalkannya yang hanya bisa terdiam menahan emosi ketika mendengar suara cekikikan dari beberapa teman seperkumpulannya yang melihat adegan itu dari kejauhan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Kau terlalu percaya diri Sui," ucap Sasori yang kini menepuk-nepuk bahu Suigetsu, berusaha meredakan emosi pemuda itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Jangan berbicara seakan-akan aku sudah ditolak. Aku bahkan belum memulai apapun," balas Suigetsu seraya menepis tangan pemuda berambut merah bata itu dari bahunya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Mungkin kau kurang tampan," ucap pemuda bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya dengan seringai jahil./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Berengsek kau Kiba," maki Suigetsu sembari memberikan pukulan ringan pada bahu Kiba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Bagaimana menurut kalian Naruto, Gaara? Apa kalian mau bertaruh kalau Suigetsu akan di tolak?" tanya Sasori kepada kedua temannya yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja melihat perdebatan kecil mereka./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Gaara- pria dengan surai merah dan tato kanji '/spanemspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Ai' /span/emspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"di dahinya hanya menatap pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto sekilas sebelum menyeringai. Sebagai teman sejak kecil sang pemuda pirang, tentu ia paham betul apa arti seringaian yang terpampang di wajah tampan kecoklatan dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Apa?" Sasori- sebagai satu-satunya orang yang paling kalem… ehm ralat, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang paling tidak suka dengan pemikiran si pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa bertanya walau ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Kau tahu sudah lama tidak ada mangsa yang menarik untuk kita buru," ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan walau tidak bisa dibilang sangat pelan. Ia hanya sadar tempat. Kelas tidak sepenuhnya kosong, walau Sasuke sudah tidak berada di kelas itu, tapi akan lebih baik jika tidak ada yang mendengar ucapannya selain mereka./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Whoo aku tidak suka ini," ucap Sasori dengan kedua tangan terangkat- seakan memberi gestur menyerah. Ia tahu apa yang di pikirkan pemuda pirang itu dan ia pernah mengikuti permainannya. Dan apa yang ia dapatkan? Hanya perasaan menyesal pada akhirnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Ayolah Sasori jangan menjadi pengecut begitu. Bahkan sepupumu sendiri terlihat sangat tertarik," ucap Kiba memancing emosi Sasori. Dan benar saja, kilat di kedua mata Sasori muncul begitu saja ketika kedua mata coklatnya bertubrukan pada sepasang mata hijau pucat Gaara yang seakan menantangnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Aku ikut," jawab Sasori pada akhirnya. Yah, ia memang paling tidak suka dianggap remeh apalagi jika harus kalah oleh oleh sepupunya tersebut./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Seringai di wajah /spanemspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"tan/span/emspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" Naruto semakin melebar ketika mengetahui seluruh anggotanya kini turut berpartisipasi dalam permainannya. Atau permainan mereka lebih tepatnya. Permainan yang mereka buat dan mereka mainkan selama ini. Namun kali ini berbeda. Karena mangsa yang satu ini jauh lebih menarik dari mangsa-mangsa mereka sebelumnya, dan hal ini membangkitkan jiwa /spanemspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"predator /span/emspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"yang sempat tertidur dalam diri mereka./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Karena mangsa yang satu ini bukan hanya mangsa biasa. Ia… sang impala emas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Let the game begin,"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"_To be continue_/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Hai hai~ lily kembali dengan fic baru.. berarti fic sebelumnya udah kelar ya~ #gadayangtanya/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Kalau kepo bisa dilihat di blog lily udah lengkap kok/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"untuk fic ini sendiri seperti biasa kelanjutannya juga akan di post di blog lily... tapi sekarang sedang dalam pengeditan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"Baiklah arigatou bagi yang sudah mau repot-repot membacanya~/p 


End file.
